Never
by pennythepants
Summary: Leonard, Mick, and Sara walk into a bar, play Never Have I Ever, and get banned from the 70's.


**Never**

* * *

 _Waverider,_ _Somewhere in the time stream_

"Now… Why is it that every time there's trouble… It's always _you three_?"

Leonard Snart glanced at Sara Lance and raised an eyebrow. Sara caught his look and lowered her head, trying to hide her smirk from an irate Rip Hunter. Mick Rory sunk further into his seat, knees wide as he shrugged.

"Don't look at me," he grunted. "I didn't start nothing. I think." He added, as an afterthought.

 _Cambridge, Massachusetts_ _, 1973_

As they walked up to the bar, Leonard reached forward and opened the door for Sara. Mick stepped right up between them and walked straight through.

"Ever the gentleman," Leonard said, tilting his head. Sara chuckled and followed Mick in, who was now standing in the middle of the bar, taking in his surroundings.

"It's good to be back!" He took a breath in, hands on his waist. "I've missed the 70's."

"Remember, we need to keep a low profile," Sara warned. "No fights this time."

"Whatever." Mick dropped his hands and began to walk away. "I'm getting us beers."

"If I recall correctly," Leonard said, as they walked towards an empty table, "you started the fight last time." Sara gave a one shoulder shrug as she sat down, a mischievous light in her eyes.

"Technically, a jackass started that fight." She doubted there would be any fights. Sara wasn't in the mood for one tonight. No, tonight was about something else. She took in their surroundings as Leonard sat across from her. Clusters of students from the nearby college filled the bar, all exhibiting various degrees of intoxication. If it weren't for their, well, _groovy_ clothing, you'd be hard pressed to guess what decade they were in. _Students will be students in any era_ , Sara thought. Her attention fell on a group of students two tables over, who seemed to be in the middle of a riveting game, and she studied them for a few seconds before looking away. She caught sight of Mick, doubled over the bar, speaking to the bartender.

"I don't think this is what Rip had in mind when he suggested we take some down time," Leonard said, pulling her attention back to him. "I'm sure I heard him say something about… _Team bonding_."

"You wanna do some trust falls, Leonard?" Sara cocked her head. From the corner of her eye, she could see Mick heading back towards them, three bottles clasped in his hands. "Maybe play a little pass the grenade…?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively, making Leonard chuckle as he broke eye contact.

"Did someone say grenade?" Mick said with a wild grin, setting the bottles down and taking the third seat at the table. Leonard grabbed a beer.

The group of students Sara had been studying earlier captured her attention again with a loud screech. A petite brunette was now holding a beer bottle up high as she declared, "never have I ever… gone skinny dipping!" The group erupted in wooing and laughter as some of them took a drink.

"I've just thought of a fun team bonding game…" Sara said, pointing her head towards the students.

Leonard and Mick both glanced in the direction indicated. "If it involves drinking, I'm in," Mick said.

"You start." Leonard tipped his beer towards Sara., eyeing her carefully. Sara's gaze drifted upwards as she tried to think of something that would get both rogues drinking.

"Never have I ever…" She glanced back at Mick and Leonard, a smile on her lips. "Picked a pocket in a crowded bar."

"Cheap shot," Leonard said, his accusatory tone undermined by the amused smile on his lips as he raised his beer for a drink. Beside her, Mick smacked his bottle back down on the table, now half empty.

"I like this game!" He announced, rather redundantly.

Leonard drummed his fingers for a few seconds before taking his turn. "Never have I ever... Died." Mick deflated a little, disappointed he wouldn't get to drink.

Sara rolled her eyes. "I can fix that for you," she warned, but she was smiling too. She picked up her bottle, the hesitated. "Do I have to drink for each time?"

"A big, long, gulp should do the trick," Mick decided, barking out a laugh when Sara obliged. "Never have I ever…" He paused and frowned, as if working out a difficult math problem. A few seconds later his eyes widened and shone with excitement. "Set fire to a house!" He declared with a grin, and proceeded to take another long swig of his beer, finishing it.

"Does a school gym count?" Sara asked, bottle halfway to her lips again.

"Sure, why not."

Sara took a drink, shrugging when she caught Leonard's questioning look. Maybe she'd tell him sometime, over a game of cards or something.

"Keep playin'," Mick said, standing up again and heading towards the bar. Both Leonard and Sara had each taken two turns by the time Mick came back, carrying an impossible amount of booze.

"Never have I ever set fire to a car!" He said, setting it all down on the table. He knocked back a shot of clear liquid before sitting down.

"You know, Mick," Leonard started, turning in his chair to face his partner. "The point of the game is to get _us_ to drink."

"Where's the fun in that?" The look on Mick's face told Sara the question was genuine, and she kinda had to agree with the pyromaniac. Were _was_ the fun in not getting drunk in a drinking game? Leonard remained silent as he leaned back in his chair with a lopsided smile on his face, waiting for Sara to take another turn.

It took only an hour for the three to deplete the large supply of alcohol Mick had secured, mostly thanks to Mick himself, who stuck with statements that would guarantee him a drink, meaning anything involving fire.

They were on their last beers of the second round-which had somehow been even larger than the first-when Leonard put his beer down and regarded Sara carefully. His gaze, ice blue and red hot, sent a shiver down her spine, and she found herself holding her breath as she waited for him to speak.

"Never have I ever... Had a threesome." His gaze remained on hers as she reached for her beer bottle. She couldn't tell if the heat burning through her had been ignited by those eyes, or the ridiculous amounts of alcohol she'd consumed. Either way, she liked it. Sara lifted her beer an inch off the table and held it there for three long seconds.

And then she put it back down.

"I'll admit, I'm a little surprised." Leonard leaned back in his chair again, and even though her head was much too fuzzy for her assassin's awareness to be in full swing, Sara noted he'd not touched his beer either.

"I guess the opportunity hasn't presented itself yet." She nodded towards his beer. "You didn't drink."

Leonard glanced at his half empty beer, pausing for a moment before lifting his eyes back up to hers. "Maybe I'm still waiting for my opportunity too."

Mick glanced at Leonard, then at Sara, and back at Leonard again.

"Hell no." He stood up, wobbled, then placed a hand on Leonard's shoulder. "I love you man... But not that much." He patted his partner's shoulder. "Imma get more beer," he mumbled, walking away from the table as fast as his unsteady feet could carry him. Both Sara and Leonard burst out laughing as soon as Mick was out of earshot.

"Your turn."

"Never have I ever... Been in love." Sara said.

Leonard hesitated, and then pushed his beer an inch away from him with a finger. Sara took a small sip from hers, and put it down.

"Nyssa?"

Sara nodded. "Never?"

Leonard shook his head. Sara considered pushing the subject, but to be honest, she didn't feel like talking about Nyssa right now either. She'd mentioned her before, but hadn't gotten into details, and now didn't feel like the time. She wasn't even sure why she'd brought it up in the first place. Stupid alcohol.

"Asshole won't give me any more beer…" Mick growled, materializing next to them.

"Guess our time here is up," Sara stood, holding out an arm to steady Mick before he toppled, grateful for his timing. Leonard stood too, then paused, hands on the back of his chair.

"One last game," he said, regarding Sara with a curious look in his eye.

Sara bit her lip. "Okay, I'll bite…"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she shot back with no hesitation, and Leonard smiled as if he knew that was exactly what she was going to say.

"I dare you to do something you've admitted to never have done tonight." That unwavering gaze was on her again, and she felt the heat burn brighter. Maybe the alcohol had nothing to do with it after all. Next to her, Mick grumbled something about burgers, but she ignored him.

"Pick someone." She held out her free hand towards the bar.

Leonard didn't hesitate. "That one," he said, pointing to a skinny guy in glasses.

Ten minutes later, Sara, Leonard and Mick burst through the bar's back door. Sara let out the laugh she'd been holding onto as soon as she stepped out into the cold night air, her body buzzing with electricity.

"Okay... That was fun," she admitted, leaning into Leonard's shoulder as they walked, half for steadiness, half just for the contact.

"Told ya…" He held out his hand, and she placed a wallet in it. They both turned as they heard the sound of metal scraping against concrete.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Mick held out a long metal pipe in their direction, a wild grin on his face, as if he'd just won the lottery. Sara couldn't help but laugh again.

"We should take him back to the ship before he hurts someone…" Leonard glanced back at Mick, who was now swinging the pipe over his head wildly, laughing maniacally. "Or himself," he added.

"That's her!" Someone shouted. All three legends turned towards the opening of the alley, where the skinny guy Sara had lifted the wallet from had came round the corner, trailed by two uniformed cops. "She stole my wallet!"

Sara glanced at Leonard, eyes wide and lips pursed, fighting another laugh. "...my bad." It seemed her assassin's training was slightly more off than she'd first thought. Stupid, _stupid_ alcohol.

With a war cry, Mick raised the large pipe over his head and began running.

 _Waverider, somewhere in the time stream_

Rip drew his hands to his waist, parting his long coat around him.

"Whether you started it or not is hardly relevant, Mr. Rory." He threw a hand up in the air. "You could have killed him!" He turned his attention back to Sara and Leonard. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"To be fair," Leonard started, "we didn't know who he was."

Rip stepped closer to Leonard. "Do you really expect me to believe that you, a self proclaimed _world class thief_ ," Rip spat, air quotes very much implied, "had no idea _whatsoever_ that you were robbing the man who would one day become one of the wealthiest people of your time?"

Leonard raised three fingers in the air. "Honest mistake," he said, and Sara had to look away to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Everyone, including Mick, who had been completely wasted at the time and had very little recollection of what had actually happened, knew that it had most certainly _not_ been a mistake, honest or otherwise.

Rip ran a hand through his hair, made to turn away, changed his mind. He pointed at the three of them.

"You're no longer allowed to step foot in the 70's. Ever again."

"But what if-" Mick began, before being cut off.

" _Never._ "


End file.
